1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bonsai techniques used to train plants to develop a complex system of fine sized feeder roots, and more particularly to a planter structured to interact with a plant so as to cause the plant to automatically develop the desired root system characteristic of bonsai cultivation.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Bonsai is an art form in which tress, such as pines, are grown in carefully controlled conditions so as to produce an end product in which the tree is of diminutive size suitable for placement in a table-top sized, shallow planter, and yet the plant has a very thick trunk and over-all appearance of an adult, full-sized tree. Because of the artistry and the time consuming, laborious processes involved in the attainment of a completed bonsai, these plants are highly prized and of very great value.
Tree development in nature entails the development of two kinds of roots: dominant roots, which are thick sized for providing anchorage for the tree, and feeder roots, which are fine sized for providing nutrient absorption for the tree from the surrounding soil. Only the feeder roots supply nutrients to the tree. For a tree to develop normally, the soil conditions must favor the development of both the dominant and the feeder roots. If not, such as a tree growing in a rock crevice, normal tree development will not occur. As an example, consider a small sapling planted in a small planter of conventional structure, such as a good-sized flower pot. In this case, the dominant roots will continue to grow by simply wrapping around in the soil of the pot, choking development of the feeder roots. Because the feeder roots are essential to the tree's development, in the end the sapling will grow into a stunted tree having the thin trunk and other characteristics of a sapling; it will never acquire the look of an adult tree, which is uniquely possible with bonsai.
The principle upon which bonsai operates is that a tree will grow in its normal developmental mode as long as soil conditions permit continued normal growth of its root system, and that this may be artificially achieved by adroit periodic pruning of the root system and the limbs. Conventional bonsai practice is as follows (see FIG. 1):
Seeds are tested for viability and then planted in predetermined rows in a soil composed of a sand and top soil mixture; the soil is contained in a planter that is situate in a greenhouse. In time, the seeds will germinate and develop into seedlings. Fertilizer application, watering, pest and weed control and other related steps are taken to promote growth. In spring of the second year, the seedlings are lifted from the soil and the developing dominant roots are pruned as shown in FIG. 1. Thereupon, the seedlings are replanted in mounded rows in a soil of high sand content. During the third year, branch development transpires, which is selectively controlled by pinching off unwanted buds and branch parts. In spring of the fourth year, the seedlings are lifted from the soil and again the dominant roots are pruned. After pruning, the seedlings are replanted into mounds. Normally the seedlings are not subjected to pinching in fourth year, but the branches are selectively pruned so as to encourage a desired tree shape, while promoting a thick trunk development. By spring of the fifth year, the seedlings have become saplings; the saplings are again lifted from the soil and are subjected to selective pruning of the dominant roots. The saplings are now replanted. New buds are pinched and trunk development is usually now quite rapid. Artistic pruning of the limbs ensues in following years with an eye on developing the final bonsai. The final bonsai, having a very complex feeder root system with limited dominant rooting, is placed in a shallow bonsai container where it now provides an artistic expression of the bonsai artist.
The steps outlined hereinabove are calculated to limit dominant root development while maximizing feeder root development. This is based upon the principle that if a dominant root is cut, auxins that normally would develop further dominant root length growth are caused to be sent up the root, causing development of feeder root off-shoots from the remaining portion of the cut dominant root. With the establishment of a very complex feeder root system over time, the plant is able to grow above ground not unlike the way it would in the open ground. In order to control growth above ground, the plant is selectively pruned so as to maximize trunk development and to provide an artistic branch system. Importantly, periodic selective pruning of the dominant roots is essential to the development of the feeder roots; this is known as bonsai training of the plant. Without a complexly developed feeder root system, the plant will not grow a thick trunk and otherwise assume an adult tree appearance.
As can be understood from the foregoing description of bonsai practice, the process of providing a good quality bonsai is very time consuming, excessively laborious and very costly.
Accordingly, what is needed is device which permits bonsai to be provided without all the difficulties present in the conventional practice.